


【项豪廷X于希顾】无意义脑洞

by Fionaaz



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaaz/pseuds/Fionaaz
Relationships: 项豪廷/于希顾
Kudos: 7





	【项豪廷X于希顾】无意义脑洞

诡谲的梦境。

于希顾甚至清晰地记得项豪廷粗而长的阴茎。

莫名的羞耻。

他听见项豪廷在他耳边深重而悠长的喘息。气息喷涌在他的颈间，一直缠绕着，把他全身都引得发痒。

他们都极敏感。

但至少项豪廷很习惯和熟悉的人skinship。可对于希顾来说，让别人触碰亲密的地方，真是令人不敢想象的事。

于是在项豪廷还能稍微镇定地爱抚他身体的每一寸时，于希顾已经呼吸急促，身体僵硬，不能动弹。

他咽下了几吨的口水。

该死，他在心里喃喃。

这场身体探索只开了个头，可他已经要射了。

他真的有在呼吸。于希顾发誓。

吸入大脑的氧气太不够了，他头脑发昏，四肢不知该如何放置，只是凭着本能抓紧项豪廷。

激烈的吻，或许很漫长，或许很短暂...于希顾记不清。

项豪廷是交过很多女友，自然吻技娴熟。

吻到动情处，项豪廷玩心一起，突然地让笨拙回应的于希顾落了个空。

真是狡猾。于希顾在停顿后的两三秒内冒出这样的字句。

项豪廷舌头再次搅了进来，深深地和他的交缠着。

他的手指进来了。

晶莹的液体从口腔缓缓流出，项豪廷的在手指依旧在他的口腔里肆无忌惮地旋转搅动。

项豪廷吻掉溢出的口液，手指抽出用嘴唇替代和恋人的缠绵。

私密处，沾满润滑液的手指在打转着。

于希顾身体绷得更紧了。

“乖，放松...”呢喃安慰，却只是瑟缩地更紧。

他低头将男孩小小的乳头含进温润的口腔，舌尖爱抚。

“额...啊哈...”

食指轻巧进入柔软潮湿的巢穴。

项...豪...

紧接而来的中指，破碎了语句。

胸前的蹂躏停住。于希顾无意识地抓住项豪廷的手，将即将冷却的胸口蹭了上去。

于希顾分不清是痛还是不适，还是，渴望。

他咬着项豪廷的肩膀，以埋葬羞耻感。项豪廷却不肯放过他，将无名指一并进入。

于希顾捂着嘴巴想要忍住呻吟。

“乖，让我听你的声音。”

项豪廷在他背上轻吻着，舌尖掠过，色情地舔舐，缓缓地，悠长地，引诱。

于希顾抱着他的肩膀，在他耳边开始低低叫唤着。

“不要...碰那里...啊...”

项豪廷抓起他的手，往自己身上摸索。

“摸我。”

恶魔诱惑了天使。

吃下坠入人间的禁果。

几近疯狂。


End file.
